This invention relates to vehicle remote control, anti-theft or immobilizing systems and, more particularly, to a remote control key system having a key that incorporates remote control functions and immobilization features into the keyhead of the key and which prevents operation of the remote control functions at certain times.
A conventional remote keyless entry (RKE) transmitter is generally in the form of keyfob that hangs from a key ring. Typical RKE transmitters include a plurality of buttons or switches which, when depressed, initiate corresponding vehicle control functions remotely. For example, RKE transmitters may include four buttons: a door lock button for locking the vehicle doors, a door unlock button for unlocking the vehicle doors, a trunk release button for releasing the vehicle trunk, and a panic button for sounding the horn of the vehicle and/or flashing the vehicle""s lights to draw attention to the vehicle.
In addition to the convenience offered by RKE transmitters, anti-theft systems are commonly employed to immobilize a vehicle. A popular anti-theft system utilizes a transponder embedded in a keyhead portion of a key and a receiver located at the ignition lock. When the key is placed in the ignition lock, and if the identifying signal transmitted by the transponder and received by the receiver is determined not to be a match a preset identifying code stored at the vehicle, an immobilizing system is activated to prevent operation of the vehicle.
Integration of both the immobilizer system and the RKE system into a keyhead of a vehicle key has been proposed. However, when RKE buttons are integrated into a keyhead, there is a risk of pushing a transmitter button while turning the keyhead in the ignition lock, inadvertently initiating a vehicle control function. One approach to overcome this problem is to disable the RKE system as soon as the key is in the lock of as soon as the key is turned to the accessory or ignition position. However, even when these measures are taken, there is still a possibility of inadvertently pushing a transmitter button just before inserting the key into the lock or before turning the key to the ignition position and, in so doing, initiating a control function at an inappropriate time.
Accordingly, when RKE functions are provided in a keyhead of a vehicle key, there is a need to provide a means of preventing inadvertent RKE operations when the key is being handled to start the engine of the vehicle.
The present invention fulfills the need described above by providing a remote control system for a vehicle. The system includes a key having a keyplate to be received in the vehicle""s ignition lock and a keyhead coupled to the keyplate. At least one switch is on the keyhead to be digitally actuated to initiate a control function of the vehicle remotely. Transmission structure is disposed in the keyhead and is associated with the switch to transmit an atmospheric propagation signal containing an identification code. Receiving structure, located on the vehicle, receives the atmospheric propagation signal. A controller, provided on the vehicle, outputs a control signal for effecting the control function associated with the switch on the keyhead. Sensing structure, associated with the controller, indicates when a driver of the vehicle is in position to operate the vehicle. The controller prevents the control function form occurring upon actuation of the at least one switch when the sensing structure indicates that a driver is in position to operate the vehicle, this includes the times both prior to, during and immediately following insertion of the keyplate into the ignition lock.
In another aspect of the invention, the keyhead further includes a transponder having an associated code. The ignition lock includes a receiver associated with the controller. The controller compares a coded signal sent by the transponder and received by the receiver with a set point signal. If the coded signal matches the set point signal, the controller permits ignition to occur and, if the coded signal does not match the set point signal, the controller initiates a vehicle immobilizing system. The controller prevents control functions from occurring when communication between the transponder and the receiver can occur. This prevention may take effect before, during or after insertion of the key into the ignition lock.
Method of preventing inadvertent operation of remote keyless entry functions when a user is in position to operate the vehicle are also provided.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts, and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawing, all of which form a part of this specification.